femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrine (Bikini Royale)
Corrine (Nicole Sheridan) is an evil spy in the 2008 straight to video movie, "Bikini Royale". The title is a sort of play on words on the first James Bond novel "Casino Royale". Corrine is first seen when B.I.K.I.N.I. agent Tanya X (Beverly Lynne) arrives at the mansion to infiltrate a high stakes poker game. Corrine answers the door and takes an immediate suspicious dislike to Tanya. Tanya says she is there about a consulting contract for the interior decorating of the house. Corrine is wearing a very short yellow dress that has a low cut front to it, and is wearing her long blonde hair back. We learn that Tanya is the mistress of Parker Savage (Evan Stone) who is the owner of the mansion. Tanya is invited by Mr. Savage to see the house the following weekend when there are actual guest there during the poker game. After Tanya leaves we see Corrine go upstairs and with a mike and video screen we see her check in with her boss, the evil Dr. Nyet (Monique Parent). An atomic missile is said to be delivered during the game, and they don't want anything going wrong. Dr. Nyet tells Corrine to lose up to $1 million dollars in the card game to their contact, who will then produce the plans. Nyet gives Corrine the o.k. to eliminate any threats she deems necessary. Next we see Corrine show up at a warehouse wearing an full body black leather outfit, with the front zipper down far enough to get a good look at her ample cleavage. Here she meets Mr. Whatley (Ted Monte) the head of the B.I.K.I.N.I. organization, which stands for the Bureau of International Knowledge and Nonstandard Investigations. However, we soon hear that he is a double agent himself, and is working on the side of Dr. Nyet. She shoots him and runs out of the warehouse. Finally we see Corrine hosting the high stakes poker game, where she is wearing a short skirted blue dress with bikini strapped top. She has black high heels and black opera gloves on. We see her find Mark Tenn (Voodoo) a CIA agent snooping around up on the top floor and take him downstairs by gun point. Tanya and the rest of the guests are then told to raise their hands as well as Corrine points the gun at them. As she is about to shoot Tanya and the rest of the guests, Mr. Whatley comes in holding his gun on Corrine. He is wearing a sling, and has therefore survived the gun shot she gave him earlier. He is about to shoot her when she tosses her gun at him. He dodges the firearm but hurts his arm in the process, and Corrine is able to escape out of the mansion. Whitley assures the rest of the guests that there is nothing to be concerned with, since the mansion is completely surrounded and there is no chance for her to escape. It is assumed that she is arrested, since this is the end of the film. Trivia *Nicole Sheridan appeared as villainess Hypnotika in the 2001 short movie "The Adventures Of O-Girl: Trapped In Time".. Gallery screenshot_50670.jpg screenshot_50672.jpg screenshot_50673.jpg screenshot_50675.jpg screenshot_50678.jpg screenshot_50679.jpg screenshot_50680.jpg screenshot_50681.jpg screenshot_50682.jpg screenshot_50683.jpg screenshot_50684.jpg screenshot_50685.jpg screenshot_50687.jpg screenshot_50689.jpg screenshot_50690.jpg EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Corrine (Bikini Royale) Category:2000s Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spy Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Henchwoman Category:Attempted Murder Category:Pistol Category:Assassin Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Leather Category:High Heels Category:Opera Gloves Category:Low Cut Top Category:Topless Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nude Category:Blonde Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Full Frontal Nudity